There are many collision configurations of a vehicle, which collides with another vehicle or an object. The collision may trigger leakage of an electric power supplied to an electric motor as a driving power source of the vehicle or fuel leakage of an internal combustion engine as a driving power source of the vehicle.
Conventionally, in order to prevent from electric shock or fire caused by the leakage of the electric power or the fuel leakage, the electric power source for the driving power source turns off, or fuel supply to the engine is cut off according to a collision detection signal, which is output from a collision detection sensor such as an acceleration sensor, or according to a collision detection signal from an air bag ECU.
For example, in JP-A-2002-531310 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,579, when a detection device confirms that a starting device line, which has been cut off after the collision, is not short-circuited, and a bypass line for energizing a starting device is established via a connection device so that physical damage by the collision is not so large as to destroy an element for providing a starting current circuit, which is completed by the bypass circuit, the engine starts again.
However, when a system for shutting down the electric power supply and/or fuel supply of the driving power source functions, the supply of the electric power and/or the fuel are not automatically recovered. Thus, even if the damage is not serious so that the vehicle can go, the driver can not drive the vehicle. In this case, the driver has to transport the vehicle to a repair shop with using other options such as a towing service. Further, in a technique described in JP-A-2002-531310, if the driver drives the vehicle to run, it is necessary to establish a bypass circuit. Thus, it is necessary to prepare a specific device and technique, so that a manufacturing cost will increase.